All in one
by Book Sin
Summary: I am going to give you all the ideas I've got. And if you have time, do tell me which is entertaining and which is not.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Firstly, I would like to thank Vixenetta for lending me her character and if you haven't read 'Queen Clarion's Secret Service', it's time you did. This happens after a one year anniversary of Zarina's return. Also I'm going to try to make this as short and entertaining as possible while experimenting on different characters.

* * *

><p>Zarina. It's all lost, what is the point of this endless search.<p>

Terrence. The damn point is not getting hanged, Zarina. You lost the Blue dust during your probation and I directly helped you which means my name is on the noose too.

Zarina. Well, I'm sorry, but I didn't ask for your help in the first place.

Terrence. And you didn't have to accept it. Good lord! All you had to do was keep the Blue dust safe and you lost it, why can't you damn women ever keep things in order.

Tinker Bell. Tinker it all, Terrence. Restrain yourself.

Terrence. Yes another pull of the noose then my neck will fit right in.

Tinker Bell. Listen both of you, we can fix this, but we need to keep our heads.

Terrence. Really bad pun Tink.

Zarina. It's useless to keep searching, I've looked everywhere and-

Fairy 1. Extra, extra, head alchemist suspected scandal with Blue dust, read all about it in the daily Hollow.

Terrence. OH NO! They know, they know, ok, I'm running to the jungle, Tink come with me, we'll lay low, cut all ties with everybody and return fifty years later when the whole mess is through.

Tinker Bell. Now Terrence calm down, we just need to approach this problem practically and not panic.

Terrence. OK, I'm calm, I'm calm.

Tinker Bell. And Zarina give me that rum.

Zarina. Hey, that's mine.

Tinker Bell. No Zarina, we have to stay conscious and level-headed if we're gonna fix this. Now is everybody calm?

(Pause)

Tinker Bell. Good, now-

(Door breaks)

Vixen. Hands in the air.

Terrence. Shoot, Secret Service.

Zarina. Gr...reat.

Tinker Bell. Vixen, hey...hum..., whatcha doing here?

Vixen. My job, Tink. Zarina, you are under the arrest of her Majesty Queen Clarion of Pixie Hollow for extortion of dust, illegal use of dust, and dust fraud.

Zarina. Would you like to shiver my timber. (Hiccup)

Vixen. Excuse me, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can be used against you in a court of law.

Tink. Terrence don't do anything stupid, let me talk to her.

Terrence. Sure, sure, go ahead.

Tinker Bell. Look Vixy, it's all a big misunderstanding and she's drunk, plus she simply...misplaced it, that's all.

Vixen. Sure she did. As for you two, you are under arrest for collaboration with the suspect, you both have the-

(Punching and fighting sound)

Tinker Bell. Terrence what the jingles have you done?

Terrence. Trying to save our skin Tink. I think Vix is just knocked out, she'll be OK.

Tinker Bell. Do you know how much trouble we're in, you knocked out the Queen's daughter.

Terrence. Adopted daughter, Tink.

Tinker Bell. Whatever, hey where's Zarina.

Terrence. She's quick for a drunkard.

Tinker Bell. Never mind, we have to find her, before she gets herself killed.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: War, revolutions and a whole lot of bloodshed. Well not very much but you get the idea. Should I continue this? Or is this just ludicrous?

* * *

><p>(Sounds of cannon balls being fired and hitting a fortification)<p>

Lord Milori. What's the status Commandant, have our artilleries arrived yet?

Commandant. No my Lord, not yet. The Duke was supposed to escort our cannons, but he hasn't arrived yet.

Lord Milori. Confound it all, if he doesn't get here, we'll all be made short work of. What about the men?

Commandant. Adequate my Lord. Although, company Winston is holding the enemy's advance with bows and arrows, our projectiles is depleting by the second. Shall I order them to stop?

Lord Milori. Yes Commandant, execute that order, immediately.

Commandant. You, Captain. Tell your men to save their arrows.

Captain. I'm on it, sir. Company Winston, hold your fire.

Lord Milori. And what of company Karl?

Commandant. Heavy casualties my lord, we lost 200 of our 500 sparrow men-at-arms, and another 100 wounded-

Private 1. Agh my god, I'm burning! Medic! Medic!

Commandant. Yo doc, get over here and help this poor soldier.

Medic. Move over, shoot, it's the poison. Give me a piece of clothing my Lord. Commandant, get me some snow.

(Sound of cloth being ripped)

Lord Milori. Will this do?

Commandant. And this.

Medic. Yes, put the snow on the burnt part and patch him up with the cloth.

(Sound of snow cooling off the burnt part and yells of the man)

Private 1. Tell my wife I love her, tell her that! Tell her!

Medic. Calm down private, you're in good hands. (To the Lord and Commandant) I've got to go now, surgery time. Nurses! Bring this gentleman inside and take care of him, now!

Nurse 1 & 2. Yes doctor.

(Footstep on the snow and screams of agony from the man)

Lord Milori. Commandant, I want to know what on earth was that?

Commandant. We have no idea, my Lord. Our medics are doing their best to find a cure.

Lord Milori. Any success?

Commandant. None so far...

(Sounds of cannon fire and men screaming becomes clearer and than less)

Commandant. My Lord, this is the last fortification of the Monarchs, if this were to fall-

Lord Milori. No Commandant, it will not fall-

Commandant. And what if it does, my Lord? Our future Queen will be tortured, guillotined and her head shall be put on a pike and paraded around the four seasons. You need to put your ego aside and plan for the Countess' escape.

Lord Milori. Fine, I'll formulate something but now-

(Sound of a horn being blown)

Lookout 1. The rebels are charging towards us with-(a cannon ball hits him and he is squished).

Lookout 2. Freddie, no!

(Milori and the Commandant flies over to the fort wall)

Lord Milori. How many rebels? Talk Corporal!

Lookout 2. A...a thousand, sir.

Commandant. No! Nature help us all.

(Lookout 2 sobs)

Lookout 2. And there are hundreds more following.

Commandant. My Lord, I shall lead the troops and hold the enemy long enough for you and the others to escape.

Lord Milori. No, I'm not leaving you.

Commandant. That's not an option My Lord, get the Countess and the others out, and I'll meet you on the other side.

Lord Milori. Alright, I'll be waiting for you there. Oh, and Commandant.

Commandant. What?

Lord Milori. Good luck my friend.

Commandant. Thank you...

(Sound of a sparrow man flying out)

Commandant. I'm gonna need all the luck I can get.

(The sound of cannon fire and the war cries are muffed as Milori enters the safe room.)

Lord Milori. Your majesties, we need to evacuate now before...what? Where is everybody?...hello...anybody in here.

(Floor creaks, Milori draws sword )

Lord Milori. Who goes there?

Dewey. Put ya weapon down isa me, Milori.

Lord Milori. Dewey, where is everybody? Weren't they suppose to be here?

Dewey. Yes they were here but then they go somewhere else.

Lord Milori. Where?

Dewey. I don't know, Ia though YOU knew.

Lord Milori. No I wasn't aware of any of this at all.

Dewey. Oh boy, this isa big problem.

Lord Milori. Never mind that, you need to get yourself to the flight deck and wait for me there.

Dewey. What about you, partner?

Lord Milori. I'm just going to check the whole place to make sure no one important is left behind, now go, go.

Dewey. OK, I'ma going.

(Heavy footsteps become louder, and louder until a door creaks open)

Lord Milori. There you are Countess, what are you doing here? Don't you know that they are bombarding the fort.

Countess. Yes, I am fully aware of our predicament and I am simply observing our men being exploded and burned by poison and squashed by cannon balls.

Lord Milori. Fine then, where are the others?

Countess. Who?

Lord Milori. The loyalists to the Queen, of course.

Countess. Oh those traitors cowardly scattered to safety by making deals with the rebels, they abandon our cause but not I, I'm still here.

Lord Milori. Oh great, and there's only you?

Countess. Yes, that is correct.

Lord Milori. Fine, but you must leave now. There are more than a thousand men charging our fort and they're getting closer by the second.

Countess. What are we going to do now, my Lord. Run?

Lord Milori. Yes for the sake of our very lives.

Countess. Life is an illusion and only death shall liberate us from its dream. Maybe our deaths, shall result in something prosperous.

Lord Milori. You have been reading way too many Philosophy books from Dewey, now let's go.

Countess. If you insist, but man can only procrastinate the inevitable fate which Nature has ordered the Spider to spindle for him

Lord Milori. Countess, just move and be quiet. You won't be able to quote anything if you lose your head.

Countess. (sigh) As you wish.

(At the flight deck, there is strong cold wind rustling the leaves)

Sergeant. Lord Milori.

(Sergeant solutes)

Lord Milori. At ease soldier. We need some wings to get out of here, what have you got?

Sergeant. Well sir, we got two heavy cat transport but they are ordered to get the wounded to Fox Hill. Other than that are those two owls for emergency.

Lord Milori. This IS an emergency and we'll take those.

Sergeant. They're at hanger 2, sir.

Lord Milori. Thank you sergeant.

Sergeant. Yes sir.

(Footsteps on snow)

Lord Milori. Hey Dewey over here.

Dewey. Ah there you are, and I see you found yourself the Countess.

Lord Milori. Yes I did.

Dewey. Howdy do

Countess.

Countess. How do you do, Dewey. Thank you for letting me borrow your books.

Dewey. Anytime Countess, anytime.

Countess. Now, our transport.

Lord Milori. There they are, the snowy owls, one of the most magnificent beasts ever lived. Dewey can you ride one?

Dewey. Of course I can, but you better ask the warm season one. She looks like death warmed up.

Lord Milori. Take my coat, feeling better?

Countess. Marginally.

Lord Milori. Dewey you go on that one and I'll take the Countess on this one.

Dewey. OK but can you manage her, you know if you are to fall, she might break her wings.

Lord Milori. Don't worry about it, I'm not gonna drop her.

Dewey. Another thing, Milori can I speak to you alone?

Lord Milori. Sure, I don't see why not.

(Lord Milori and Dewey walk away from the Countess)

Dewey. Where are the others? Have they left already?

Lord Milori. Yes, apparently they made a deal with the rebels and scattered to safety.

Dewey. This isa big problem Milori. And you only found the Countess?

Lord Milori. Yes she was the only one I could find.

Dewey. And speaking of her, what's wrong with the Countess? Is she not well?

Lord Milori. She's just upset and moody, she'll be fine.

Dewey. You have to buck her up, we can't go to Fox Hill like this. The men will be devastated.

Lord Milori. Great, not only do I have to get this kid to safety while abandoning my men, I also have to make her happy.

Dewey. Lord Milori, you know better than anyone that the morale of the ruler is as important as the weapon and the men.

Lord Milori. Did Sun Tzu say that.

Dewey. No, I did, now buck her up. She doesn't have her teachers or parents to do that, therefore YOU have to do it.

Lord Milori. Why can't you do it? You're the one who gave her the idea.

Dewey. Me?

Lord Milori. The books.

Dewey. She asked for it and besides I'm old, you're young. She can take it from you much better.

Lord Milori. Fine, I'll think of something.

(The two owls fly out of the hangar and into the forest)

Lord Milori. Be on your guard, rebels have their own wings in the sky.

Dewey. Copy that, partner.

(Pause)

Lord Milori. So...hmm, do you often ride these birds?

Countess. No, do you?

Lord Milori. No not a lot. But sometimes I wish I could ride them all the time.

Countess. But you have wings. Wouldn't it be EASIER to just flutter around yourself?

Lord Milori. Not if you enjoy the scenery.

Dewey. (whispering) Make it work Milori.

(Pause)

Lord Milori. Countess.

Countess. Yes.

Lord Milori. I wish to apologise for my lack of empathy.

Countess. Apology accepted, however, why? You were just doing your job.

Lord Milori. Yes I was. But I didn't think about how you were feeling.

Countess. And what was I feeling?

Lord Milori. Fear, anxiety and a bit of hatred towards politics.

Countess. How do you know that, or did my father tell you.

Lord Milori. I figured it out myself, and is this true?

Countess. ...Yes, I hate politics and everything about it... Do you hate it?

Lord Milori. Frankly I do, extremely. It's nearly as bad as war.

Countess. Then why do you do it, or more precisely, why do you do both? Don't you just want to give other people the responsibility.

Lord Milori. Because I wish to help my people and protect them.

Countess. You aren't afraid of it.

Lord Milori. I am, actually.

Countess. Well...how do you hide your fear? You seem perfectly calm and relaxed to me.

Lord Milori. If I do not remain calm, my soldiers will not.

Countess. But how do you do it? Do you think about killing the rebels or something.

Lord Milori. No, of course not...let us just say that I do it for the people I care for, soldiers and civilians alike.

Countess. Well that hasn't exactly been my escape route.

Lord Milori. Listen Countess, I'll be honest with you, I know you are under a lot of expectation and pressure but-

Countess. But what? Now I have to hide my feelings and lie to my citizens like you and say that everything is alright when it's not. Is that what you want me to do, Lord? To trick my subjects into thinking they even have a chance of winning, is that it?

Lord Milori. On the CONTRARY, we do have a chance, and you are minimising it by being so vain and depressed, people look up to you.

Countess. Tommyrot, they are looking up at a girl for God's sake. I don't wanna rule, I don't wanna lead a country. I don't know the first thing about it. I wasn't even supposed to begin my training until 4 years later, and that's for a Countess not a blooming Queen-

Dewey. Hey is everything OK? Sounds like a riot over there.

Lord Milori. We're fine Dewey, just jolly good.

Dewey. OK then.

Lord Milori. Listen now, you don't have to rule. All you need to do right now is stay calm and let me and our generals fend off the rebels then we will worry about governing, alright?

Countess. You say that like that's a simple thing.

Lord Milori. And it is.

Countess. How?

Lord Milori. With faith, trust and Pixie dust.

Countess. Hmm, you know my father used to say that.

Lord Milori. And he's right. Your highness, you need to have faith in yourself, you're more influential than you think. Plus, you need to trust me and calm down.

Countess. Yes I guess I haven't had a lot of happy thoughts.

Lord Milori. No you haven't, but that doesn't matter, what matters is the choices we make now.

Countess. I suppose you're right. But you are sure we can handle this revolt, yes?

Lord Milori. Yes, Countess. With all my heart.

Countess. Than I will do as you request, if you promise me that we'll survive this.

Lord Milori. I promise you, my Countess that we will survive this and...do you hear that?

Countess. What?

Dewey. I hear it too and it's a coming closer.

Lord Milori. Bats.

(Screeching bats)

Lord Milori. How many are there?

Dewey. 5 or less Milori.

Lord Milori. OK Dewey it's time for some manoeuvring.

Dewey. I only write about these things, I haven't actually done it.

Lord Milori. Well it's time you got some experience and you can write about that when we get out of here alive.

Dewey. OK, OK, I'll try.

Lord Milori. Countess, hang on tight.

Countess. You don't have to tell me twice.

(The trio tried to evade the bats but failed, and the owls are exhausted)

Countess. We have to try a different tactic Milori, we are heavily outnumbered.

Lord Milori. What do you propose.

Countess. Bats are virtually blind, so they rely heavily on sonar echoes-

Lord Milori. So we need to drive them into each other in the trees-

Countess. To both blind them and beat them.

Lord Milori. Dewey! Go above the forest and dive down.

Dewey. You're sure about this.

Lord Milori. Positively, now come on, I'll meet you there.

Dewey. Got it.

(Leaves rustling and icicles breaking)

Countess. Hope this works.

(Collision between two bats)

Dewey. That's a two down and three to go.

Countess. Let's try that one more time.

Lord Milori. Alright.

(Leaves rustling and icicles breaking)

Dewey. It's not a working Lord Milori.

Lord Milori. They changed their tactics as well.

Countess. You can use me as bait so you can pummel those rascals.

Lord Milori. What? Are you mental!

Countess. Trust me I can do this, pretend you drop me and hide then ambush them, simple.

Lord Milori. What if they just carry you away.

Countess. They're extremely egotistic and proud, they can't resist the urge of taunting and humiliating their opponents.

Lord Milori. Well what about your wings, this is winter.

Countess. I already broke my wings so breaking them twice shouldn't hurt.

Lord Milori. What...when did this happen? How did this happen?

Countess. I had a few slip ups and I broke them OK. But if we wanna get out of here alive, we've got to take those bats down.

Lord Milori. Fine, but we have to talk afterwards.

Countess. Remember, make my fall look real.

Dewey. Why is she talking about falling.

Lord Milori. Just follow my lead.

Dewey. Roger that.

(Bird crashing into a tree and then flap his wings and fly again)

Countess. (Scream)!

(Countess falling on snow)

Dewey. You're sure about this Milori.

Lord Milori. Positively.

(Bats landing on the snow)

Rebel 1. Lookie here boys. We got or selves the princess.

Rebel 2. Tat ain't no princy, ya looking at the Queen.

Countess. When will you rebels ever learn nobility rank, it's-

Rebel 2. Zut ya pie hole, ya poil gal.

Rebel 1. Keep your head matey. We don't wanna scare the princess, now do we.

Countess. It's actually Countess, if you don't mind.

(Rebels laughing)

Rebel 2. Gal, tat ain't gonna madder wen ya dead.

(Rebel 2 draws his sword)

Countess. (to herself) any time now.

Lord Milori. Now, Dewey!

(Two owls crushing two bats)

Rebel 2. Who tat gonna of a-

(Countess kicks rebel 2 in the face)

Rebel 1. It's a trap.

Lord Milori. Indeed it is.

(The third pilot retreats with his bat)

Rebel 1. Horatio, get back here and help me.

Lord Milori. It looks like your, how do you say it, comrade has fled.

Rebel 1. Ah, Lord Milori of Winter, such a great honour of having you here.

Lord Milori. I wish I can say the same, but we're on a very tight schedule, so lose the sword.

Rebel 1. And miss a chance of duelling with you, The Lord of Winter himself. Ha, in your wildest dreams.

Lord Milori. Fine as you wish.

(Milori punches rebel 1, before he can even attempt to draw)

Countess. Impeccable punching.

Lord Milori. As always.

Countess. That bloke's probably the chattiest soldier ever!

Lord Milori. I believe you're right, he was so focused on taunting that he didn't even see it coming.

Countess. See, what did I tell you.

Lord Milori. Which reminds me, you broke your wings!?

Dewey. That should explain why she was so moody.

Countess. Yes I did. I was kind of hoping you wouldn't mention it.

Lord Milori. Do you (Inaudible grumbling)...Countess! Why have you not inform us of your current state!

Countess. You have enough on your plate already so I didn't want to worry you.

Lord Milori. Worry me? Do I look worried?

Dewey. Slightly frustrated if you ask me.

Lord Milori. Thank you Dewey.

Dewey. Now don't be angry with the girl Lord Milori, she's had enough pressure already.

Lord Milori. I know, I know. (sigh) No wonder you were so depressed back there.

Countess. Yeah, I know. Is there any chance a fairy can become the Queen without wings?

Dewey. According to our history, that has never happened, a Queen's power and authority is shown through the glow of her wings, therefore, if you have no wings you just can't, they won't accept it.

Countess. So what do we do now?

(Pause)

Lord Milori. Firstly, we have to get to Fox Hill and regroup with our men before more arrives. Secondly, news of the Countess' wings shall be kept in secrecy and no one is to know about it.

Dewey. Right.

Countess. I understand.

Lord Milori. Now, let us be off, Huzzah.

(The owls take off)

Dewey. This is a bad day for all of us.

Lord Milori. And possibly our last.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything Wrong with my previous tale.

In a whole lot of Minutes.

Spoilers (why do I keep writing this)

Sin 1.

Story begins with an unmistakeable Lawrence of Arabia reference.

General. How can I fight a bloody war without bloody artilleries.

Sin 2

Soldier. Tell my wife I love her.

Tell my wife I love her cliche.

Sin 3

Commandant. Nature help us all.

Nature help us all cliche. (God help us all)

Sin 4

Lord Milori. I'm not leaving you.

I'm not leaving you cliche.

Sin 5

Countess. Life is an illusion and only death shall liberate us from its dream. Maybe our deaths, shall result in something prosperous.

I don't wanna sound sexist here, but girls don't do Philosophy, voluntarily anyway.

Sin 6

Soldier. They're at hangar six.

Why do you need to put Snowy Owls in hangars but more importantly why have a flight deck at all? Why don't you just use the branches? That shouldn't be hard.

Sin 7

Sun Tzu reference.

Sin 8

Dewey is way more open-minded than Lord Milori but Dewey insists on Lord Milori bucking up the countess because the plot requires him to.

Sin 9

Lord Milori. No not a lot. But sometimes I wish I could ride them all the time.

Lord Milori. Makes a comment in his future. Not funny, at all.

Sin 10

Yes, ladies and gentlemen faith, trust and Pixie dust can solve everything, except for this god awful story.

Sin 11

The Bat scene chase would have been interesting if it had some description. I feel like I'm flying blind in this chaotic Fic.

Sin 12

Lord Milori. It looks like your, how do you say it, comrade has fled.

This is a bad anti Communist quote.

Sin 13

According to the story the Countess is Clarion but we never get a decent confirmation or a disclaimer, instead we are left with a wingless Queen.

Sin 14

That's how you're gonna end this. Well, damnation seize my soul.


	4. Chapter 4

Siege of South Castle, Winter, 5th of February, 1st year of the revolution.

Dear Margaret,

I am writing to you in the cold forbidden forrest of Winter. Even though it is January, the atmosphere was frozen and heartless, and, writing to you was the only way I could forget my surroundings, an exhausted and tired army who have been marching endlessly for days leaving trails of shattered wings and footprints of dark red blood in the pure white snow.

The Commander had ordered us to take the last castle of the Monarchs, South Castle. Looking over my camp in the branches, I can see the warm and welcoming light of the castle which lit up like a thousand fireflies in the night. I grow jealous and angry for while our comrades suffer in the snow, they are enjoying their rich and diverse food from not only Pixie Hollow but from Neverland itself. Yet, that hate was always forgotten when I think of you, the sweet smell of your hair and your kindness towards others, even when they're not worthy of your good will.

After this battle, the Commander said we can go home and live our lives the way we choose, however, instead of euphoria I have apprehension. I do not know what, but I have a voice inside me that says not to participate in the siege because when I do, a man in gold and mauve shall thunder upon me and my comrades with the might of thunder and the swift of the wind. Unfortunately, I alone must make this decision for this will never get to you on time and not even can the quickest runner, the fastest wind fairy or Nature herself can bring this to you in time.

I am sorry my dearest Margaret, but I have no time left and I must end my letter. I shall never forget you, you will always be in my heart, forever and ever.

Yours forever,

The nameless soldier


End file.
